Path of Sin
by Cammie-Strone
Summary: Her best friend was actually the son of Satan... For her, what did that mean for them? She didn't know if it changed her feelings for him or not...


**Just some cute-ish RinxMinori stuff :) Rin does NOT belong to me, btw. Only Minori and this plot does. Enjoy and review~!  
**

* * *

_He's a demon... And not just _any_ kind of demon._

_He's the son of Satan._

Trying to shake the unwanted thoughts from her mind, Minori sniffled quietly and wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater, staring down into the rushing water with red-edged eyes. It had been almost two weeks since the girl had found out the truth of her best friend, Rin Okumura. From that day, she'd had no idea how to properly react. With the strict upbringing she'd had, Minori had learned to think that every demon was evil, no matter what; that they wanted destruction everywhere they went. But it was different with Rin. He helped others whenever he could. He was a funny guy, even if a bit slow at times, but his flaws were what made the Knight her best friend.

But to have a crush on a half demon? It was something Minori had never thought was possible! The logical side of her brain screamed that demons were unable to love- they simply did not have the heart for such a thing, and any person who fell for one was doomed for tragedy no matter what. However, the more rational side said that the heart didn't control who the owner fell for, demon or not.

Minori sighed deeply, hanging her head and closing her eyes. The evening breeze was cool but not enough to give her shivers, and the waterfall in front of her several meters away did nothing to soothe her violent thoughts, as it tended to do.

Green hues reopened and stared down into the river flowing downward and out of sight; the aspiring Aria frowned a bit, wishing she knew what to do. Words and memories clashed with one another in her head and made her confused- what was she supposed to think of Rin now? He was still _Rin_, but... But now she knew he was Satan's son. How much did that change for Minori in regards to their friendship? If she told her family about him, they'd probably never let her see him again, that was for sure. But she wasn't sure if she wanted nothing to do with Rin anymore. A part of her really couldn't stand the thought of being apart from him; they had lots of fun together. He made her laugh, especially when he spoke phrases incorrectly and made everyone around them confused. The smile he gave whenever they ate sukiyaki together was the brightest thing Minori had ever seen and she loved it.

Dammit, she loved _him_, plain and simple.

Fresh tears filled the corners of her eyes again and Minori felt she knew exactly what the outcome of this would be. Hopefully, her parents would understand, though. The last thing Minori needed was to be kicked out or something.

A rustle in the bushes near the shortcut leading into town startled Minori from her reveries. Snapping back to the present, the Aria kept her eyes on the clearing, silently waiting for the intruder to come out and show themselves to her.

"Ah, crap... that hurt..."

She looked down to the foot of the inclined path, surprised to see Rin practically sprawled on the ground as he rubbed his backside with a slight wince. The Kurikara sword laid inches from him, looking unharmed as it always did no matter the damage the boy received. Minori remained quiet, trying to figure out what he was doing at her waterfall, heart pounding hard in her chest. What was she supposed to do now? She had only _just_ finally decided what to do with them, and here Rin was, the boy she had been thinking about.

Finally, Rin turned his gaze up, freezing a bit when he saw Minori standing there, attention entirely on him. He flushed a bit, nervous about how she was going to react, and gulped as he slowly got to his feet and shouldered his blade once more. The whole time, though, Minori stayed in her spot, not saying a word and watching her friend intently.

"Uh... hi," Rin said lamely, raising a hand slightly in greeting to the magenta-haired girl. The same hand rubbed at the back of his head as dark blue eyes trailed to the side, releasing a deep sigh. "Look, I uh. I know y'probably don't wanna see or talk to me right now," he told her softly, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "but... there was somethin' I wanted to tell yah. Y'don't gotta say anything. Just... hear me out. O-okay?"

Giving the smallest smile that Rin couldn't see in the darkness through the distance between them, Minori just nodded. Rin smiled a bit as well and took a moment to compose himself before speaking again, a light blush on his face.

"Okay, well. First off, 'm sorry I didn't tell yah about me. I never thought it mattered when we first met, and then after I learned 'bout your family and how they hate demons an' stuff... when we became great friends an' all... I.. I-I didn't want to lose you." Rin glanced back over to Minori as he said that, his eyes conveying more than his words let on. Her eyes widened at the statement, but she continued to say nothing, giving Rin the chance to finish what he wanted to tell her.

"I'm.. I'm pretty sure yah don't wanna hang out any more now, but if... if I don't get this off my chest now, I might go crazy. More than I already am, anyway," the Knight went on, his expression turning serious and determined, though his eyes still held anxiety for her reaction. But even as he looked at Minori, she was already beginning to walk toward him, slowly but surely, and he didn't even notice.

The blush on Rin's face darkened more and he straightened his posture, as though to give himself more confidence, and he took a deep inhale before blurting out, "Minori, I really like you! I dunno when it happened, but I've liked yah for a long time now!"

Those words stopped Minori in her tracks, eyes fixed directly on her best friend widely. He liked her? She had been so sure he liked Shiemi, though... What had possibly made him change his mind? Shaking her head, Minori pushed those thoughts away, not wanting to think of them at the moment. Her smiled widened, seen in the darkness by Rin now, and he stared at her with his own surprised look, having not expected her to be smiling at this point.

"Do you mean that, Rin-kun?" Minori asked softly, wanting to be sure of his feelings before acting on her own. Rin's mouth flapped like a fish's before he finally smiled, shyly, and nodded. Minori's smile widened until she was grinning like she always did, then let out a laugh and ran the rest of the way to the half-demon, throwing her arms around his neck. He stumbled backward a bit, but managed to keep on his feet nonetheless, his arms automatically wrapping around her tiny form as he blinked in awe down to the girl.

"Well, I'm probably already going to Hell for everything, so might as well enjoy the ride there!" the Aria exclaimed with another laugh, pulling back to smile up to the male in her arms. Rin gave a confused look for a moment, but as Minori tugged him closer, the confusion changed for delight and realization, and he grinned as well.

Without another word, the two leaned into each other, lips pressing together in a deep and joyful kiss, both exorcists having missed one another from the last two weeks of being separated. They conveyed their feelings into the kiss, making sure the other knew completely how they felt.


End file.
